


Voluptatem Praesagit Muta Cupido

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love-Making, M/M, Smut, bottom!Yuzuru, self anal fingering, set after Autumn Classic International, top!Javier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: "The bulge in his pants wasn't just adrenaline; it was want and lust.He had won and now he wanted to reclaim his prize.Yuzuru could feel the blood racing to his cheeks and colouring them in a faint red tint.He had been wanting the same for quite some time..."





	Voluptatem Praesagit Muta Cupido

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "a mute desire foresees pleasure".  
> It's an extract from "De Rerum Natura", by Latin author Lucrezio. In Book IV he talks about how lovers can't help but hurt each other when making love, for they are young and passionate and dream to fuse themselves into one being, so to never leave their loved one.

The tingling sensation in his right knee was ever present.  
As he was walking right next to the board, Yuzuru felt the need to apologize once again to all the supporters who came to cheer for him.  
He had let them down, promised an amazing Free Skate and disappointed them with falls and popped jumps.  
He was regretful, but in some way relieved: he knew his problems and now it was only up to him to train hard to overcome them.  
He bowed again and squatted, hiding himself behind the board to collect his thoughts.  
At the bottom of his heart, he was actually happy.  
Happy that Javier showed his strength and his new programs.  
Seeing them now, with the costumes and all, they looked very different from the practices he had learned how to avoid.  
It was ok, to lose against Javier. This wasn't Worlds, anyway; it wasn't Boston.  
He was still kneeling when Keegan came to shake his hand and moved away.  
Before he could register his face, his eyes ended up on Javier.  
Actually, on Javier's lower body. On his tight-fitting pants. On the pretty visible bulge inside them, right in front of Yuzuru's face.  
He shook away the thought by kneeling and bowing to his teammate.  
Javier seemed apparently oblivious at what was happening down there.  
He was all smiles, talking to fans, taking letters and posing for pictures.  
He hugged Yuzuru in their own ways and the latter felt its hot pulse on his leg.  
The adrenaline of the competition that was leaving Yuzuru breathless and dizzy was having a totally different effect on the Spaniard.  
Their name were called and they took the ice to reach the podium.  
Javier hugged him again, hand on the nape of his neck, words whispered in his ear, inside their own temporary little bubble.  
Yuzuru was incapable of looking at the camera right after.  
He smiled at Keegan as he came to congratulate him, before taking his place on the podium, then he went back at staring at the ground.  
_"Can't wait to fuck you good, later in my room"_  
He heard Javier's voice saying something and turned to look at him.  
He was so beautiful, smiling with genuine happiness, as the Skate Canada committee member was giving him his gold medal.  
They stared at each other with fondness in their eyes. It was their moment to shine.  
Yuzuru showed Javier a Spanish flag raised by some fans, so he could look at it while La Marcha Real was playing.  
They then posed for pictures, making sure to make Keegan feel like a third wheel just for the fun of doing so.  
As they were skating around the rink to thank the public, Javier's words struck him again.  
The bulge in his pants wasn't just adrenaline; it was want and lust.  
He had won and now he wanted to reclaim his prize.  
Yuzuru could feel the blood racing to his cheeks and colouring them in a faint red tint.  
He had been wanting the same for quite some time, but first he had been to Japan, and then Javier had been to Spain...  
He needed to recollect himself though; they still had interviews to do, but Javier's gaze wasn't really helping him.  
He wanted to kiss him badly; he wanted to feel him inside of himself; he wanted their bodies to be tangled so tightly that they could fuse; to lose himself entirely in his feelings for Javier...  
Tracy put a hand on his shoulder and guided him toward the press area, while Kikuchi had handed him his Team Japan Jacket.  
Now it wasn't the time for love.  
Now he had to remind the world that he was Yuzuru Hanyu: he had lost now but he wasn't going to do it when it counted!

Frustration. Regrets. Lesson.  
These are some of the words he managed to mutter while interviewed by the media.  
He wanted to reassure his fans and tell them that everything was alright.  
He looked around, a little worried, trying to find Javier.  
His words were now imprinted in his mind; he couldn't wait to go back to the small hotel where they were staying.  
"Here, follow me please, to the back door" said the kind man assigned to assist him.  
Yuzuru gave him his flower bouquet.  
He didn't need them and it was a nice gesture towards a person who had been of great help for his safety.  
He got in the car, alongside the rest of his team.  
They couldn't stop talking, about the performance, the crowd, the medals...  
Yuzuru just wanted to shut down any noise, except his own breath.  
He closed his eyes, using his tiredness as a cover.  
He was instead imagining Javier's hands on his body.  
It was a very different kind of image training.  
His body could even remember the heat of those touches.  
He was craving for them, more than his lungs craved for fresh air.  
"Are you feeling alright, Yuzu-kun?" Kikuchi's voice made him open his eyes.  
"Your face is red and your breathing is heavy. Do I need to get you your inhalator?"  
Yuzuru shook his head and smiled politely.  
"No need to worry, I'm just worn out by the competition’s fatigue, nothing more"  
"Make sure to eat your meal and get a proper rest tonight"  
He nodded this time and thanked his doctor for his delicate apprehension.  
Looking outside the car's window he could see the lights of the neighbourhood where the hotel was.  
He was finally getting closer to Javier.  
He took his suitcase and backpack and silently entered the building, smiling and waving to a group of fans who had come all that way just to see him again.  
In the lobby he found Tracy, but there were no traces of Brian and the Spaniard.  
"Where is Brian?" he asked, dissimulating his disappointment with what he thought could sound like genuine curiosity.  
"Brian and Javi are still at the arena. There were some more interviews for him, 'cause he was... well, the winner."  
"I'm happy for him. He was better than me, he deserved to win" he just answered, before moving his stuff to his room.  
Javier had told him to meet "later in his room", yet he wasn't there at the hotel.  
Yuzuru looked at his bedside table, at the shiny room card that didn't belong to him.  
After having found the courage to stand up, he took it and walked out of the door.

Javier's room was pretty clean, there were only a couple of dirty t-shirts discarded on a messy bed and some socks laying on the floor.  
It felt like Javier.  
Yuzuru sat on the edge of the bed, trying to hold in his feelings, but his mind kept on filling itself with memories.  
That time they made out in the first floor's bathroom at the Cricket Club; that time he went to have dinner at Javier's place and ended up sitting on his laps, heavily underdressed; those light and seemingly innocent touches they always share when sitting next to each other...  
Yuzuru breathed heavily and took off his jacket, followed by his training Under Armour shirt and his socks.  
He laid on the bed, hoping for the cold sheet to take away the heat of his skin.  
He could feel his cock throbbing in his pants, asking to be taken care of.  
The image of Javier's cock came to his mind, instead.  
He's missed it, he missed stroking it and sucking it...  
Without second thoughts, Yuzuru took off both his pants and underwear.  
He kicked them away and went for Javier's hand baggage: he knew the lube was hidden in there, and that's where he found it.  
He got on all four on the bed, the only position in which the pain in his knee was bearable, coating his finger little by little, so to leave some of it on his entrance before starting.  
He placed his head on one of the pillows and slowly inserted his index finger.  
His breathing was still fine and he felt the muscles slowly clenching his digit. He needed more.  
He made room for his middle finger, while moving both in and out.  
The weird position of his wrist made it hard to properly pleasure himself, but still he started muttering "Javi" incoherently.  
He had tears in his eyes as he was lost in thoughts and memories of his lover.  
"Yes, see you tomorrow morning, and thank you!"  
Javier's voice didn’t interrupt him.  
The Spaniard was shocked by the vision in front of himself, but also pleased.  
He had managed to have Yuzuru lose his mind at the mere thought of some good after-competition sex…  
He locked the door and went for the bed, where Yuzuru was still oblivious of his presence, lost in his pleasure.  
He sat on the bed and brushed Yuzuru's hair out of his face with a smug expression on his face.  
"Starting without me?"  
Yuzuru stopped and stood up.  
Javier was expecting an apology and some embarrassment, but after less than a second, Yuzuru's hands were on his body.  
He kissed him fiercely, one hand to bring him closer, while the other one was tugging at clothes, trying to make them somehow disappear.  
Javier's hands left Yuzuru's butt only to open the jacket, while removing and kicking away his shoes.  
The shirt was gone right after that, and so where his pants and underwear.  
He found the lube near the pillows and opened it without looking at the bottle, his eyes still closed as his tongue was moving inside Yuzuru's mouth.  
When he could finally breath again, he whispered: "Can you show me again what you were doing here without me?"  
With no hesitation, Yuzuru crawled back on the bed, flexing and spreading his legs to give Javier a full view of his now loose entrance.  
He was about to insert his fingers inside again, when Javier slapped his hand and laid his body right on top of him.  
Bare chest against naked skin and Javier's breath over his ear: it was heaven on Earth.  
Javier put his cock inside with a slow single slide.  
A loud moan escaped Yuzuru's mouth, before he muffled it by biting down the pillow’s cover.  
While his hips were moving up and down, Javier's hands were trailing over Yuzuru's chest.  
He settled for placing them on the sides, standing up on the bed and bending down his boyfriend's back some more.  
His fingers were digging in Yuzuru's skin already, his thrusts were strong and fast.  
He pulled out and pulled in several times, getting even more excited by the low whimpering of the tiny body he had between his arms.  
Many tried to describe his personality in different ways, but only Javier had seen him in these special contexts.  
Only he knew just how dirty and rough Yuzuru liked sex.  
As Brian had told the reporters, ‘he was growing up to be a man’; and he had a lot of man's appetite.  
So Javier clenched his hands and slammed into Yuzuru once, twice, three times, and again, and again...  
"More... More..."  
He still wasn't satisfied. He still wasn't full of 'his Javi'.  
Sex for Yuzuru was like fusing two bodies into one; losing yourself completely to the other person.  
He knew it wasn't physically possible, but he still longed for that feeling.  
Javier's cock was throbbing, the tip was red and almost insensitive as it was hitting Yuzuru's prostate.  
The latter was crying and screaming in the pillow, eye rolled back by the indescribable pleasure he was experiencing.  
A loud groan found its way between their moans, followed by a soft sobbing.  
A trail of cum had dirtied the bedsheets, while Yuzuru's legs threatened to give up for good.  
They were hold in place by Javier's grip, as he too was surrendering himself to ultimate pleasure.  
His body trembled as he released everything he had to give inside Yuzuru.  
He looked at the drops flowing out and sliding over his cock, while he helped Yuzuru to rest on his side.  
He moved up to leave kisses on his face, more gently this time, smiling between one another.  
"Well, I did told you I would have fucked you good, right?"  
Yuzuru smiled back.  
"Like a true champion"  
His nail scratched Javier's pec, right over his nipple, while the other laughed out loud.  
"It's just one medal, Yuzu..."  
Yuzuru was tired, yet he was ready to start pointing out all the reasons why his boyfriend deserved that one medal.  
Javier silenced him by placing his finger on his mouth.  
He got up and took some wipes to clean their mess.  
Autumn Classic International was officially over.  
The realization that Javier was the winner and Yuzuru had gotten yet another Silver medal in a Canadian event was slowly starting to settle in their minds.  
They were lovers and they were rivals. This seemingly impossible dichotomy was their everyday life…  
Still, until they would have been in love, no amount of gold medals could ever separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Javi fucks with socks on, you can't convince me otherwise! XD  
> Anyway, HEYA, yer 'friendly neighbourhood SMUT DEALER'™ is back at it, and with a Yuzuvier this time! STILL...  
> Don't forget to check my other [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)  
> Or come talk to me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it) <3


End file.
